Misaki, the girl from the future
by underground-dweller
Summary: Peace has returned to Neo Domino city. Several days after the WRGP, Team Shining Storm continue training for future tournaments and working hard on news duel runner programs.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **

My first fanfic is based on YGO: Over the nexus for NDS and take place several days after the exclusive final round of the WRGP between Team 5ds and Team Shining Storm. Z-ONE does not appear in Over the nexus so I decided skip the Ark Cradle events. On the other hand, i wanted to create a backstory for Misaki.

I named the main character Alex

The WRGP team formed by Alex,Toru and Misaki is called "Team Shining Storm "

I used the original names

Please, feel free to comment or criticize

**Chapter 1 : Misaki, the girl from the future.**

Peace has returned to Neo Domino city. Several days after the WRGP, Team Shining Storm continue training for future tournaments and working hard on news duel runner programs.

One morning, Alex received a message from his teammate Misaki in his PDA saying:

"Meet me at the Fountain Plaza, near Cafe La Geen at 5:15 P.M. Please, come alone Xb"

**( Fountain Plaza - 5:00 P.M)**

Alex get off from his D-Runner and sat on a bench by the fountain.

**Alex**: Tsk, I think I've arrived too early.

Alex observed around and just saw people going, suddenly he saw Jack Atlas leaving Yusei's garage toward Cafe La Geen to drink his daily cup of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee, Jack didn't notice his friend and former rival. Several minutes later, the twin brothers Rua and Ruka alongside their friends Patty, Tempei and Sly who came from the Duel Academia appeared moving toward Yusei´s place. They were talking about the final round of the WRGP between Team 5ds and Team Shining Storm .

**Rua:** That last duel between Yusei and Alex was truly epic.

**Tempei:** Yup. Yusei won in the end.

**Sly: **Of course he won, that guy from Team Shining Storm didn't had a chance against Yusei and his Shooting Star dragon.

**Ruka: **True, but Alex struggled till the last draw. He is an awesome duelist (and pretty handsome too) - Ruka added for herself.

**Patty**: Tee-Hee. Ruka you're blushing!. Is there something we should know?.

**Ruka: **O...Of course not !. Besides, He probably has his special someone.

**Rua: **Why don't you ask him directly? He's right there.

Rua run toward the bench where Alex was sitting taking Ruka by the wrist.

**Alex:** Oh, It's You!

**Rua:** What are you doing here all by yourself?.

**Alex: **Misaki told me to meet her in this place.

**Patty** A date? How romantic. Then we should not bother

**Rua:** Speaking of witches. Ruka had something to ask you.

**Ruka:** Shut up, you idiot. (Ruka stomped Rua´s foot)

**Alex:** I don't have a clue. After the WRGP ended, she's been pretty down. Said Alex in a worried tone and biting his lower lip

Suddenly, a pink D-Runner appeared and placed in front of the group. It was Misaki.

**Misaki:** Yo, Alex. I think I told you to come alone.

**Ruka:** Wait, Misaki nee-chan. It not his fault, we just came to say Hi

**Misaki:**Anyway, Get on your D-Runner and follow me.

**Rua: **No way, I wanted to duel Alex

**Ruka:** Dont make things worse, Rua.

After saying goodbye, Alex mounted his D-runner and followed Misaki till Daedalus Bridge.

**Alex:** You brought me here for some reason, right?

**Misaki: **The reason why i brought you here is because i need to tell you something really important. (ahem). What if I say I'm from the future?

Alex remained silent, almost shocked while as Misaki began to tell her story.

**Misaki:** As ridiculous as it sounds, it is the entire truth. I am from the future, the same future that you, yusei and the other signers saved from ruin. As you should know, before the arrival of yliaster to Neo Domino, the world was sent to ruins after the invasion. All lifeforms in the world had been vanquished, I was a survivor of that chaotic world.(tears started to flow from Misaki´s eyes). I have realized that I have lost everything once dear to me: My home, my family and my friends. Before i could commit suicide, a man called Z-one took me under his wing. Z-one was among four more survivors. It was then Z-one sent me back in time to stop the events which led to the destruction of humanity.

**Alex: **Misaki, Why didn't you tell me that before? (Said in a soft voice)

**Misaki: **I..I just couldn't. Before i met Toru i found myself wandering aimless and half-naked through Neo-Domino slums until a kind officer from Sector Security called Mikage Sagiri took me to the Public Security Bureau where i received health cares, food and clean clothes,by then i had amnesia. A few days later, Ms. Mikage and her partner Ushio trudge introduced me Toru. He just arrived to Neo Domino and he was searching a skilled mechanic, so i agree to be his partner. Later, I met you in Daimon Area,soon after you and grampa Klaus arrived from Crash town. I regained my memory when those duel bots invaded the city. I recalled my mission: Stop the signers and support Yliaster to complete the circuit. But soon... when I saw you and the others risking your lives to save Neo Domino, I realized that there was another way to save the future.

**Misaki: **Alex...now that you know the truth... you hate me, right? (Said Misaki in a shakily voice_ while tears keep flowing from her eyes_)**  
><strong>

Alex took her hands and cleaned her tears from her right cheek**  
><strong>

**Alex: **Of course not!. It doesn't matter, you have proven that you are good friend, Misaki. Not to say you are a valuable member of our team.**  
><strong>

**Misaki: **But, I had orders to kill anyone who would impede our plans (replied)**  
><strong>

**Alex: **Remember the night before the finals, Toru told me that you stayed overnight working on my D-Runner.

**Misaki: **OF COURSE I DID! (Blushes) We were risking too much**. **To tell the truth, I was too worried for you. (Added for herself)**  
><strong>

**Alex: **So, that was your story?

**Misaki**: Mostly. Anyway, it getting late and you must be tired.

**Alex:** I think you are right. Toru must be worried. Said scratching his head.

**Misaki:** (Sniff)... Thanks... I think im better now. Oh, before you go... there is one more thing i need to tell you.

**Alex: **What is it?

**Misaki:** You´re kind and gentle, yet...somewhat slacker...That why I... I want to stay at your side... I..lov..

Suddenly, an incoming call from Alex´s D-Runner interrupted Misaki. It was Toru

**Toru:** Where the hell have you been?. A guy who looks like a butler is asking for you. He says he has an important request from his master.

**Alex:** I´ll be there as soon as i can.

**End of the chapter.**

**Fanfic written by Underground-Dweller**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes

I've decided to split this second chapter in two parts due it was getting too long.

Thanks for your time in reading my fanfic

Any comment or critic will be appreciated

**Chapter 2: Painful memories long past - Part 1/2**

**(Daedalous Bridge - 7:00 P.M)**

The sun is setting down on Neo Domino City and another day has come to an end. After Toru´s call, Alex and Misaki contemplate the beautiful sunset over the horizon.

**Alex:** Well, Should we head back to work (asked glancing at Misaki)

**Misaki:**...I'll head out when I'm done here. You go ahead...

**Alex:** Then, I'll see you later

Immediately, Alex mounts on his D-runner and leaves daedalus bridge. Several minutes later, as Misaki stares off into the sunset she wonders if Alex noticed her feelings for him.

**(Daimond Area - 8:15 P.M)**

Day and night, Daimon area is always bustling with kids playing around, men and women, usually with criminal marks, were dueling on the arena or spending time drinking beer in bootleg.

As soon as Alex arrived to Toru´s garage he noticed that a luxury D-runner was placed in the middle of the garage.

Toru appears alongside a well dressed middle aged man.

**Toru:** Hey, I´ve waiting for you. This guy came looking for you.

Alex soon realices that the middle-aged man is no other than Mizoguchi, Sherry´s butler and a former rival at the WRGP.

**Mizoguchi:** I came by request of my lady to bring you a message from her. Since you defeated her at the WRGP,It seems that you have caught her attention. My master wants to meet you tomorrow at noon.

Then, Mizoguchi picks a calling card from his pocket and hands it to Alex.

**Mizoguchi:** Join us at this address and don't forget to come alone.

After Mizoguchi departs, toru approaches to Alex.

**Toru:** Hey, What's with him?

**Alex: **He is Mizoguchi, Sherry Leblanc´s butler. I don´t know too much about her, but she was a formidable rival when I replaced Crow Hogan at the WRGP. It seems that she wants to meet me tomorrow.

**Toru:** I will not poke my nose into your business but just be careful.

**Misaki:** HEY, BOYS.

Misaki startled both Toru and Alex.

**Toru**: So you finally decided to show yourself. I received several call from various clients complaining that they want their engines repaired by tomorrow. (Said toru pointing Misaki)

**Misaki:** I'll finish them by tomorrow,promise. Meanwhile, you should arrange your tools scattered on the floor. I can't work with your filthy tools around.

Avoiding eye contact with Misaki, Alex puts her hand on Misaki´s right shoulder and saying goodbye to both he heads to his apartment.

**(Daimon Area / Apartament 2F - 9:15 P.M)**

Before Alex could introduce the security code to unlock the door, he notices a scrap of paper on the panel code. It was a note from Klaus saying that he had business in Satisfaction town and he will be absent for a while. As soon as he entered, Alex goes to his room and after undressing, he lays on his bed.

**(? - ?:?)**

suddenly, Alex find himself in a white room. In the middle of the room Alex sees a familiar face, a girl with spiked blue hair, wearing a red riding suit with a gem-like garment on it chest and a opaque visor that covered her eyes. It was Misaki´s alter ego,the one who saved him when the Duel bots attacked the city (Note: The player doesn't know that she is the real Misaki)

Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure rise behind Misaki, backstabbing the girl.

Alex startled awake on his bed. Unable to sleep, he decides to takes a shower. After that, he returns to his room, the full moon shines in the sky and the vicious howls of dogs can be heard from the street. Alex takes from a desk a picture showing a beautiful woman with black hair smiling and holding a baby.

Mother, will I be able to protect my friends? (Said Alex in a sad tone).

The next morning, Alex departs toward Tops plaza.

**(Tops plaza - 12:00 a.m)**

When Alex arrived to Tops plaza,he manages to identify the building where Sherry was living.

**(Tops plaza/Main lobby - 12:07 a.m)**

As soon as Alex entered in the building, he sees a fancy lobby.

Hey you, the young one, people like you cannot stay here. Scram. (yelled a receptionist with glasses)

Before Alex could explain the situation, a blonde woman with green eyes appears alongside her butler.

**?:**Kate, this man is my acquaintance.

Receptionist:But... Ms Leblanc.. Do you know this filthy boy?

Sherry: He he...Just ignore her and let us proceed to my home.

Alex turns back and sticks out his tongue at the receptionist as he follows Sherry

Meanwhile in Toru´s garage. Misaki and toru were working on their D-runners.

Misaki ask toru about Alex´s whereabouts. After hearing about Alex´s whereabouts, Misaki had an unpleasant feeling in her chest. quickly she leaves the garage without saying a word leaving Toru alone.

End of part 1.

Part 2

**(Tops Plaza/Sherry´s apartment - 12:10 a.m)**

As soon as Sherry entered in her apartment followed by Mizoguchi and Alex. Sherry ask Mizoguchi her duel disk and without any delay, the butler place Sherry´s duel disk on her left arm.

**Sherry:**Alex, duel me. I want a rematch.

Alex keeping a straight face nods and activates his duel disk.

**Sherry/Alex:** DUEL!

Both duelist look at each other and draw 5 cards from their decks

**Sherry:**Don't forget that we'll start with 8000 LP, apiece.

**Alex:**I'll go first,draw. First, I summon Horus the black flame dragon LV 4 in attack position, then i set 3 cards and end my turn.

**Sherry:**It's my turn,draw. I summon Horse of the floral knight in attack position and use it special effect.

Sherry draws polymerization from her deck and shuffles it.

**Sherry:** Next,using Polymerization and using Horse of the Floral Knights + Sacred Knight's Spearholder as fusion material monsters, I summon Centaur Mina in attack. Centaur Mina destroy Horus,the black flame dragon LV 4.

**Alex:**I won't allow it !. Reverse card, quick play spell, Shrink.I Select Centaur Mina as target. The original ATK of your monster is halved until the end of this turn.

Centaur Mina´s Attack points drops to 1100, causing Horus beat Centaur Mina. Sherry loses 500 LP.

**Sherry:**mmmph, I set 1 card and finish my turn.

**Alex:** I activate Horus special effect. During an End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 from my Deck and shuffle.

Mizoguchi throws a worried look at Sherry.

**Alex:**My turn,draw. If my opponent have at least one monster on the field and I have no monsters on my side, I can special summon this card from my hand. I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack position.

**Sherry:**Not so fast!.Reverse card open, activate Bottomless trap hole.

With a grin on his face, Alex removes from play Cyber Dragon.

**Alex:**Impressive, but this is not enough to stop me. I summon Kycoo, the ghost destroyer in attack position. Time to battle. your field is open,Kycoo attack Sherry directly (Sherry loses 1800 LP). Next, I attack you directly with Horus the Black flame dragon LV6. (Sherry loses another 2300 LP) My turn is over.

After that, Sherry smiles faintly.

**Sherry:**He he. I suppose I have no other choice but to admit defeat.

**Alex:**What?.

**Sherry:** You win, I surrender. After all, this is not a turbo duel.

**Alex:**. What is the meaning of this? I know you can do better than that.

Soon after the solid vision vanished and ignoring Alex, Sherry ask Mizoguchi to leave the room. Mizoguchi without saying a word nods and leaves the room.

**Sherry:**First off, let me apologize for tricking you. The real reason behind this "meeting" was not for a rematch, our little duel was only to test if you are worth my attention.

**Alex:**Somehow, I had the funny feeling that you were playing dumb.

Sherry turned back and gazed at a big picture hanging on the wall where a couple and a blonde girl in the middle were smiling.

**Sherry:** I want to tell you an story.

**Alex:** "Jeez,not this again" (Alex muttered rubbing her forehead)

**Sherry:** Long time ago, when i was just a little and naive girl. I had everything a little girl could ever wish:A big mansion,a beautiful garden,maids who were gentle with me,a soft and cute teddy bear which my parent gave me as a birthday present and the most precious thing to me,a wonderful parent who loved me. My daddy was an important person but he always had enemies.

Sherry closes her eyes and with a sad voice continues her story.

**Sherry:**A fateful night... men in black broke into our house looking for something. I heard them while i was laying on my comfortable bed with my dear teddy bear, they were yelling in my father´s study and making a lot of noise...Suddenly, I heard two gunshots..."Sob"... Then i decided to take a look and then...then, when i opened the door i found both, my father and my mother lying on a pool of blood, those bastard killed them in cold blood...Sob... I became shocked. Before one of the men could notice my presence Mizoguchi took me and covered my eyes. While we were running, even if my eyes were covered i could notice a nasty smell, the smell of the death. When we left the main gate I could see how my entire home burned alongside everything I loved. 2 days later I find myself living in a small apartment. One night Mizoguchi ripped my teddy beard and discovered a mysterious card among the cotton . Mizoguchi told me that those men who killed my parents were from an evil group called Yliaster and they were looking for that card. He also told me that i had to protect that card,no matter what,even with my own that day,we were living an errant life .Months ago,we arrived to Neo Domino city to exact my revenge against Yliaster. It was then when i met Yusei and his friend. It was then when i lost against you at the WRGP

Suddenly, Sherry turns back and leaps toward Alex. Trying to assimilate the story and unable to move, Alex could feel a pleasant and motherly feeling coming from Sherry.

**Sherry:** When Yusei,Jack and you defeated Team New World, I found myself all alone and empty, but soon i realized that the only thing i needed was a strong man who look after me and make me happy again... Sherry approaches her lips to Alex´s ear and with a warm tender voice says:

**Sherry:**Alex, i ask you.. Please, I want you to be that man.. be my knight in shining you accept, i promise we'll be happy forever and ever... and if you become the next headmaster of the Leblanc family... I promise to be a wonderful wife.

An image of Misaki smiling popped into Alex´s head,the pleasant feeling turns into a nasty one. A tingling creeps up Alex´s chest.

**Alex:**Sherry I...I'm sorry... I cannot be that man. Become the next headmaster of the Leblanc family will be a heavy burden for me. Besides, I vowed to always protect my friends, even if it means throwing away my pride to do so. I cannot abandon them.

Alex Pushes her away with his arms.

**Sherry:**But..but I.."Sob"

**Alex:**I know how you feel. I too lost my parent when i was very young, but unlike you, i had a place to call home and very good friends, who were always looking after me. Today, living with them makes me happier than anything else.

Alex turns back and open the door.

**Alex:** Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go.

As soon as alex leaves the room, Alex glances at Mizoguchi, who was waiting next to the door.

**Alex:**Please,take care of her. She´s a good girl and she doesn't deserve more suffering.

Several minutes later, alex arrives to his D-Runner placed in a parking lot near Sherry´s apartment. He decides to back to Daimon area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

[For this 3rd chapter I used dialogue tags in order to achieve more depth of the character and more emotion tied to the dialogue].

[Misaki is like a big sister to Ruka. That's why she calls her Big sis]

**Chapter 3: Bonds of friendship - A looming threat over Neo Domino city.**

After leaving the garage, a broken-hearted Misaki wandered aimlessly through the streets, wondering about her true feeling for Alex, asking herself if something could happen between Alex and that woman called Sherry, something that could remove him from her life or if it was all just a misunderstanding caused by jealousy. Misaki, lost in thoughts, arrives to fountain plaza, where she sits on a bench by the fountain, trying to hold her tears caused by the pain which was running through her chest.

Meanwhile, inside Yusei´s garage, Yusei, Jack and Crow are busy testing a new engine for their D-runners, Ruka, silently arranges her deck in a corner while Aki was lying on the couch reading the last issue of a Duel Magazine.

Suddenly, Ruka notices that one of her cards where glowing. When Ruka took the glowing card, An anxious Kuribbon appears before her.

Is there something wrong , Kuribbon? - asked Ruka with a worried tone

telepathically, Kuribbon tells her that someone very important to Ruka is in pain near the fountain.

Ruka leaves her deck on a tin box next to her,gets up from the floor and goes outwards without saying a word. Once out of the garage, she could spot Misaki sitting on a bench. Ruka ran toward Misaki wagging her arms and calling for her trying to get her attention. When Ruka arrived, she could notice that Misaki was distant, like she was some kind of doll.

Earth calling Misaki,Earth calling Misaki. - Said Ruka while shaking Misaki´s legs

Misaki reacted like she was being awakened from a dream and realizes that Ruka was looking at her.

Oh, It´s you little Ruka - Said Misaki with a faint smile

What's Wrong ? big sis. - Ruka asks worried

With a sad and shaking voice Misaki tries to explain Ruka the whole story.

You should not be worried by such trivial things - Interrupted Aki, placing her hands on Misaki´s shoulders.

Aki, When did you arrived? Asked Ruka with a curious tone.

Aki ignoring Ruka, asks Misaki - Tell me, Misaki Can i ask you something ?

Misaki nodded.

Well, ummm.. Do you, um... Do you like Alex ? - Asked Aki, looking straight into her eyes

Yes, i love him. Is it that obvious? - Replied Misaki while she was clutching her chest

Wow, I wasn´t expecting such a direct answer. I guess i´m a little surprise - Said Ruka after blushing.

Aki sits next to Misaki and tells her about her past and how Yusei changed her life. Then, she tells Misaki about her feelings toward Yusei and how Sherry Leblanc tried to convince him to abandon team 5ds and join her team before the WRGP.

See? I am pretty sure that Alex will not succumb to Sherry´s charms. - Said aki while she was holding Misaki´s hand

Misaki smiled - Thanks, you two. Your words truly comfort me. Sometimes, I think I'm such a crybaby.

Don´t worry about that!. - Shouted Ruka

You are a woman in love, the spirits and myself will be cheering for you - Added Ruka.

Aki grinned - Perhaps, I should make use of my psychic powers to teach him what happen when a man toys with a woman´s fragile heart

Immediately,the three girls began to laugh.

Several minutes later, Yusei and Jack came out from the garage and approached the bench where the three girls were chatting and laughing. Then, both Yusei and Jack ask Misaki which was the reason for her visit. Aki stands up and approaches to Yusei... Meanwhile, when Alex arrives to Toru´s garage in Daimon area, he finds a frame-less pink themed Duel runner placed in the middle alongside a few tools scattered on the floor which belonged to Misaki, toru was working on an old computer with a serious face. Several minutes later and before Alex could tell toru about his meeting with Sherry, a beeping noise coming from Toru´s D-runner interrupted to both friends. Misaki´s face displayed on the screen, she wanted both Toru and Alex go to Yusei´s place. It took half an hour to both friends to reach Fountain Plaza, but,when they arrived, Misaki and Team 5ds except Bruno, were waiting outside.

Alex and Toru dismounted their D-Runners.

So, you were here all the time. You, squirrelly girl. - Said toru with a serious voice pointing at Misaki

You had us worried, Misaki - Adds Alex

Misaki approaches to Toru and smashes on his face an ice-cream that she was eating until that moment and shouts a loud "jerk" causing everyone from Team 5ds to laugh. After that, Misaki faces Alex with sad eyes.

she placed his arm around her and dropped his voice to a whisper - Hey, Alex... got a minute?

Sure. What´s up - Alex nodded

Nothing, really.. I just, you know, I thought it would be nice to talk together every once in a while. Ever since we met, we haven't really had many chances to talk, you know... Just the two of us.

Now that you mention, we were together yesterday. - replied Alex scratching his neck.

Misaki turned back for a second looking at team 5ds and said - S-so, I was just wandering... Have your, uh, feeling changed any?

Alex confused scratches his head - My feelings?. Well, I´ve experimented a whole bunch ever since I left Crash town, so I feel like I´ve grown up a bit inside. Is that what you mean?

Misaki sighs - N-no! I´m talking about feelings, you know... I mean, arrgh..

I´m no good at this kind of talk - Misaki added for herself.

Misaki continues - What I mean is, with all the friends we´ve met...Have you found anyone who you, you know, like?

Alex looking at Team 5ds nodded - Of course! Yusei and his friends are awesome.

Somehow, I knew you´d say that - said Misaki for herself while face-palm .

Misaki with an angry tone shouted - I´m talking about girls. You know, like a girlfriend. Hasn´t there even been one girl that made you go "Whoa"?

Of course not! Leave me out of the dirty stuff, okay? - Alex replied exalted

I´m not talking anything dirty!, you idiot. grinned Misaki

Alex´s face darkened - No, I haven´t thought about it much. How about you, then, Misaki? Is there a guy you like?

Misaki blushes - Huh?, me? No! I, uh...well, I mean... I mean... I guess... Maybe.

Really? Who is it? Toru? - said Alex surprised.

At the same moment, Toru sneezes

Hey, catching a cold? - Asked Yusei

Misaki´s face turned even more red - That jerk ! No! besides, he likes that little girl,Nico!

Whoa, he does?. Is it Rua, then? - said Alex even more surprised

At HIS age? Are you crazy? He wouldn´t even give me a second glance!

Rua sneezes

Do you have a cold too, Rua? - Asked Ruka.

I might have caught Toru´s - Replied Rua after sliding his finger under his nose.

Hey, don´t blame me! - argued Toru

How foolish of me to think for a moment you´d actually grow up a little. HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE, YOU BIG JERK! - shouted Misaki while knocking Alex´s head.

Meanwhile, Aki and Ruka wondered about what they could be talking.

It seems like he screwed up - Said Aki.

I´m heading home - Said Misaki while turning back.

At the same moment, Misaki froze and collapsed in pain, her whole body began to glow. Everybody rushed to her but a blinding light surrounded the are. After the blinding light ceased, everybody could see that Misaki´s body had changed. A woman with a long and deep blue spiky hair wearing a visor covering her eyes was lying on the floor. Suddenly, a skinny dark cloaked figure wearing a black mask appeared next to Misaki´s alter ego and took her with both arms. The crimson dragon marks began to glow violently in the signers´s arms.

After that, a creepy voice came from the masked person - I am Naberus,future ruler of this planet. (Villain Cliche-o-Meter increasing. xD)

That´s a silly name - shouted Jack Atlas while holding his arm in pain

Alex easily recognized that figure as the person from his dream, he became enraged and charged against the dark cloaked man, but before he could get any closer, a magic barrier shocked Alex´s body causing him minor burns injuries and Alex was thrown violently against a wall.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and some buildings crumbled, the panic gripped the streets of Neo Domino city. At the same moment, a black rift appeared in the sky, revealing a huge fortress in the sky over Neo Domino city. Alex, who was wounded, barely could move from the floor.

A black portal had opened behind Neberus, a blue spiky haired guy appeared from the black portal and removed his visor, revealing that he is Bruno. He identified himself as Antinomy, causing a shock in Team 5ds, especially in Yusei.

Yusei, Alex if you want to know the whole truth, come to the Sacred sanctum. - said Antinomy pointing at the floating fortress.

Naberus gave a single step forward and said - Seven days from now, god will send words over this world spoiled by human corruption. Well then, ta-ta everyone. I hope you'll come and pay me a visit. Bwaaa-hahahaha-ahahaha

The black portal engulfed Antinomy and Naberus who was holding the unconscious body of Misaki´s alter ego. After that, Alex,for a brief moment while his eyes were closing, could hear the steps and the voices of his friends approaching before he fainted.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

[Next chapter will be the last one for my first fanfic written in English. I hope someone who has had read this fanfic enjoyed it despite some misspelling or bad use of grammar]

**Chapter 4****: ****Departure****.**

The sun was setting over Neo Domino city creating a wonderful array of orange tones in Fountain plaza. The place was being engulfed by the silence,interrupted only by the tranquil sound of falling water coming from the fountain located in the middle.

Toru and Team 5ds rushed toward a wounded and unconscious Alex who was lying on the floor next to a cracked wall.

Is he all right ? - Asked Rua with a worried face

He's still breathing, yet his wounds are severe - Replied toru placing the index and middle fingers on Alex´s neck.

He needs urgent medical treatment - Said Aki looking at Alex.

Aki is right, but the hospital is far away. Besides, the highway might be blocked due to the previous earthquake - muttered Yusei biting his thumb finger.

But, there must be something we can do to help him - said Ruka grabbing Yusei´s jacket.

Quickly! , bring that young man inside home - shouted an elderly woman coming out of a building next to Yusei´s garage.

Toru and Jack slowly grabbed Alex and carried him inside the except Aki followed Toru and Jack. The red haired woman spotted a shiny object lying on the distracted by the shiny object, Aki approached to the source of the light and saw a beautiful heart shaped took the pendant and rushed inside the building.

Once inside the building and before Jack and Toru could laid Alex body on a couch, Zora, the elderly woman, placed a fluffy cushion on the top. Several minutes later, Ruka appeared carrying a first aid kit which leaves on a wooden stool next to the couch. Then, Aki rip off Alex's T-shirt with a pair of scissors revealing his wounded torso. While Zora was applying an ointment on the burns, Alex groaned gritting his teeth in pain.. After Zora finish with the ointment, Aki applied a bandage across his torso covering his wounds.

I think this should be enough - Sighed Aki.

At the same moment, the three women left the room.

Later that night, Alex awakes and finds himself in an unfamiliar place, wounds still hurt, and he felt slightly dizzy. A tiny bit of light from outside streetlights filtered through the window, Alex saw Ruka, who fell asleep in a chair next to him. suddenly, He stood up slowly trying not to wake her up.

Several minutes later, he managed to find the exit. Alex soon realized that he was in Fountain Plaza. The atmosphere was oddly silent and nothing can be heard, not even the sound of falling water coming from the fountain or the vicious howls of dogs can be heard. The young lad approached the fountain and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He kept silent looking at the bottom and dipping her hand into the cold water while the memories from the previous event flooded his mind. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice that made his heart race.

Nice to see you're still kicking.

Alex turned his head and saw Misaki´s alter ego standing a few feet from him.

I have a message for you - Added Misaki´s alter ego.

Tell me, Where is Misaki? What did you do to her? - Alex interrupted.

Ignoring his word, the woman told him that In the next 6 coming days, Naberus had plans to do a cleansing ritual to purify the human race and if they wanted to stop him, they could find a way to enter the Sacred Sanctum by activating a secret panel located in Old Ener-D reactor.

As she finished speaking,she turned on her heel and walked away. Alex chased after her seeking for answers from her but a a thick mist seeped up from the ground and enveloped the place shutting off all view. When the mist vanished, Alex couldn't find her anywhere.

Meanwhile, inside Yusei´s garage Toru and the rest of Team 5ds was around the table watching the TV which was broadcasting the News. A blonde reporter was interviewing director of Sector Security Yeager about the recent wave of riots caused by the earthquake and the appearance of the floating fortress over Neo Domino. Suddenly the sound of various Knocks broke the tense atmosphere.

Who might be at this hour? - Said Yusei while he was heading toward the door.

When Yusei opened the door, saw Alex wearing a serious expression on his face.

What are you doing here? It's suppose you should be resting - exclaimed Yusei

There is no time for that - Replied Alex

Everyone focused their sight on Alex, as soon as Alex entered in the garage ignoring Yusei, he explained every single word that Misaki´s alter ego told him moments ago.

Man, this is crazy. - muttered Crow.

It seems that we need to teach a lesson to that guy with that silly name. - bawled Jack.

Agree, but we must be cautious. - Warned Yusei

Anyhow, we have 6 days to prepare. Meanwhile, Alex, you should focus on rest and heal your wounds. Let's call it a day - Exclaimed Aki.

5 days have passed since then. The night before the promised day Alex was staring off at the the flying fortress from the rooftop of Zora´s house thinking about Misaki. Suddenly, Aki approached Alex.

Unable to sleep, Uh? - asked Aki with a faint smile

Alex remained silent.

Actually. I forgot to give you something. Said Aki getting Alex attention

At the same moment Aki showed to Alex the heart shaped pendant.

This is... - Said Alex while his face darkened.

Aki explained him where she found the pendant and told him about Misaki.

I´m such an Idiot. If only i´d caught her feelings, sooner. That´s my only regret - whimpered Alex while he was knocking the banister.

Now she´s gone, I can tell how much I miss her and how much i love her. - Added Alex.

Anyone can make mistakes. Besides, she still alive, so Im pretty sure that tomorrow you´ll have your chance to fix thing with her. - Said Aki trying to cheer Alex.

You´re right. Thanks Aki, I should do my best.

After that, the two of them left the rooftop.

The next day, Everyone departed toward the Old Ener-D reactor located in a barren place near Satellite. Once there,Sherry Leblanc was waiting alongside Mizoguchi

Sherry, What are you doing here? - Asked Aki intrigued

Is it that obvious? Yusei asked me for help - Replied Sherry.

Well, The more the merrier. Besides, I have the hunch that Sherry´s help will come in handy - Exclaimed Alex

Teehee. I am pleased that you see it this way. - Grinned Sherry

Back to business, the panel which you are looking for is just right there - Said Mizoguchi pointing at it.

Everyone moved in the direction of Mizoguchi´s extended they arrived to the panel they could notice that the panel had 1 slot to introduce one card.

At the same moment, Sherry picked a card from one of her pocket and introduced it inside the , The reactor a very loud noise making all of them slapping his hand over their ears. When the noise finally stopped, a big pillar of light rose from the earth toward the fortress. Hesitantly, they removed their hands from their ears.

I suppose this is the entrance that Misaki told about - Said Alex after picking up a small stone and throwing it to the white pillar.

Let's not waste any more time - Shouted Rua.

Misaki and Bruno are waiting for us - Exclaimed Ruka trying to show some courage

At the same moment, Jack took Rua and Ruka from the back and told them that this might be too dangerous to them and they should wait for them.

It´s not fair, we want to help - Argued Rua.

Jack is right, We have no idea where this will lead us. It would be a point of no return - Explained Yusei glancing at the twins.

Rua, don´t make things worse. - Said Ruka trying to calm Rua´s rant.

Just promise us you'll be back safe and sound. - Added Ruka

Everyone nodded vigorously

Yusei,Jack,Crow,Aki,Sherry,Alex and Toru jumped into the white pillar of light. As soon as Mizoguchi removed the card which Sherry placed inside the slot, the big pillar vanished

End of the chapter.


	5. Final chapter  part one

**Final Chapter****: ****Looking to a whole new future** (Part one)**  
><strong>

After the group jumped into the pillar of light, created by the Old Ener-D reactor, everybody except Alex, were lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, they began to wake up one by one. None of them knew how long they have been unconscious.

Is everyone all right ? Asked Yusei clutching his head with his right hand.

Everybody nodded though they were still a little dizzy.

Wait a moment, Alex is not here - exclaimed Toru looking around.

At the same moment, a male and familiar voice issued from somewhere in the room.

Welcome to the Sacred Sanctum, my dearest guest.

Naberus! What are you trying to do - interrupted Yusei.

Where is Alex ? What did you do to him ? Tell us. - added Sherry.

Impertinent fools. Your dear friend is now being held as a special guest at the Core Room. It will not be long before the cleansing ritual is complete. So i suggest you arrive before then, so we can enjoy the fireworks together.

At the same moment, the only door in the grey and empty room opened causing a loud noise.

Why I'm having funny feeling this might be a trap- muttered Crow

Trap or not, It's the only way of getting out of here - said Jack

Everyone! Time keeps on ticking and we cannot afford our time worrying for such trivial need to reach that room as soon as possible and stop Naberus - exclaimed Yusei

As soon as Yusei finished speaking, the group left the room and ran through a variety of corridors. As soon as they arrived to the end of a corridor, they faced a circular staircase ascending in a clockwise direction. When they reached the top, they found themselves in a strange velvet room where they spotted an enormous door in the bottom of the room.

So, now what? - shouted in an angry tone Sherry while she was panting.

As soon as the door opened a white light lit a skinny figure.

BRUNO! - shouted all astonished

Antinomy walked toward Yusei and his friends

Yusei, the Core Room lies beyond this door. I can't let you go any further

Bruno... no... Antinomy. I thought we were friends. Why are you siding with Naberus? - Asked Yusei.

Duel me, Yusei. I´ll tell you the whole truth, then. - enquired Antinomy preparing his Duel disk.

Fine, but Let them continue. Replied Yusei

Antinomy remained silent.

Yusei turned on his heel and placed his sight in his friends.

Everyone! I'll handle things here. Meanwhile, you must take care of Naberus - said Yusei

But, we can´t leave you alone, Yusei - exclaimed Aki with a worried face.

Yusei made up his mind, Aki. We can't do anything but to continue without him - Said Jack Atlas grabbing aki´s left shoulder

Jack is right, He´ll be fine - Exclaimed Crow.

After that, the group ran through Yusei (who was activating his Duel disk) and Antinomy, toward the enormous door.

When they finally crossed the door, they arrived to a large white room compound by weird machines and a lot of screens displaying several areas of Neo Domino city.

Immediately, they spotted Alex lying unconscious in the middle of the room. Sherry and Toru rushed toward him. Sherry tapped his cheek trying to wake him up

When Alex slowly opened his eyes, he saw Sherry´s and Toru´s faces. At the same moment the door closed.

Don't touch him - a male voice shouted from somewhere in the room

A fierce gust of wind sent both Sherry and Toru tumbling through the air before smashing them against the floor. Jack, Crow and Aki could do nothing but watch

When Toru and Sherry rose to their feet they saw the dark cloaked man alongside Misaki´s alter ego.

As soon as Alex rose on his feet, the cloaked man glanced at him.

So, you have awake, my long awaited vessel.

Wh..What are you talking about? Who are you ? - Asked Alex with a serious tone.

Please, Alex. Hear what he has to say - Said Misaki´s alter ego with a soft voice

Sakia, Stay back. shouted Naberus.

Do you not remember? I am you and you are I - claimed Naberus pointing at Alex.

Preposterous - shouted Alex as his face twisted with rage at his words.

You leave me no choice - muttered Naberus.

Suddenly, Naberus flung his garment aside and removed his mask, revealing his true face and leaving everybody speechless. Both Naberus and Alex had the exact same face like two drops of water.

Lies, all lies. You are nothing like me - shouted Alex as he fell on his knees and tears oozed from his eyes

Misaki, tell me this is not true - whimpered Alex while his tears began to fall on the white floor.

Ahahaha. The real name of the woman who you call Misaki is Sakia. - grinned Naberus

Sakia remained silent while she was looking at Alex who was crying on the floor.

Tell us, tell us the truth. What are you trying to do?. Destroying Neo Domino City won´t get you anywhere. - yelled Aki

Naberus gave a few steps forward and started to speak.

As you may know, Sakia, Antinomy and myself belong to yliaster, an organization which was created by our God, with the goal of correcting history when humanity puts it on the wrong path.

But, I thought everything ended up with Aporia and the WRGP - interrupted Toru.

Fools. Sakia, Antinomy and I were sent by our god as a countermeasure in case Aporia could not complete the circuit.

What's with Alex? What is his role in all this ? - asked Sherry

Naberus´s face darkened and answered Sherry.

In our era, the march of progress brought joy to the people but also brought chaos. One day an army of machines attacked New Domino City. Few weeks later, the attacks spread to the entire world causing the annhiliation of the human race. A man called Paradox,Sakia, Aporia, Antinomy and myself were saved by a man who claimed to be the legendary duelist, Yusei Fudo. Later, we discovered that he was a researcher called Z-one.

Before Naberus could continue his story, Alex slapped his hands over his head. Memories of the past flashed through his mind, memories about him and a masked man working together and memories of him and Sakia sharing intimate moment. Alex screamed, a loud and creepy scream that echoed off the room.

At the same moment, the enormous door opened, Yusei, showing multiple scratches on his face and trying to hold his tears crossed the door and walked over to his friend who were shocked after hearing the almost unbelievable story which Naberus was telling.

**End of part one.**


	6. Final chapter part two

**Chapter 5 - Part B**

...

"Yusei !" they exclamed

"Yusei, Are you all right? You look pale" said Akiza

"Where´s Bruno?" asked Crow

Yusei clenched his right fist and whimpered "He's gone...I...I couldn't save him"

"So, I assume Antinomy fulfilled his role perfectly". grinned Naberus

"Don't tell me that you used Brun.. i mean Antinomy just for your selfish plan" - Shouted Yusei

Naberus pointing his sight on the gang began to speak. "Your recent duel with Antinomy was just a set up in order to store duel energy in order to complete the ritual. Then, he grinned Not only that, but also your arrival. I needed the energy from the Old Ener-D reactor so that's why I sent Sakia that night. I knew beforehand that you would come and in order to activate the Ener-D reactor you'd need a special key, the one that the blonde woman used"

Sherry enraged at Naberus's words. "You tricked us, you bastard".

Naberus laughed derisively. At the same moment Alex regained his sanity and rose on her knees . "Destroying the world won't get you anywhere". He shouted

Naberus pointed at one of the screens displaying scenes of riots caused by the citizens

"Behold. You humans have chosen a wrong path, becoming greedy and too dependent of the Ener-D. My ultimate goal is remake this world with the ashes of the previous one. Then, I'll guide the humanity by the right path".

"That's crazy! You have no rights to do such things". replied Alex angry

"So, you're happy with the miserable state of the world?". asked Naberus

"Of course not. The only future i desire is the one where I can live with the friends I've met. Even if humans are greedy, there must be another way to save the future".

"Do you still not remember, my vessel. We both were created to fulfill this task". said Naberus pointing his sight on Alex.

"We spent our lives researching a way to stop the Machine Emperors and bring back the life once again, but we were too old for finish our job. Z-one managed to create cybernetic embodiment and sent us back in time so we could fulfill our , when Z-one sent us back in time, something went wrong, our body and soul splitted in two, leaving us we arrived I noticed that unlike you, i can only interact with the surface for a short amount of time, my mere existence is limited within these walls. I also notice that your duel skills were a bit rusty so, that's why I decided to send you to that parched land in order to improve your skills. Days later, a black haired woman found you in that parched land and raised you as her own son. Years later, I sent Sakia in order to guide you, ignoring Z-one's previous orders on providing help to Aporia and stop the signers, but something unexpected happened. Sakia who had lost her memories causing her personality splitted in two, creating an alter ego of herself".

"That doesn't change the fact that Alex is like you" . yelled Toru giving a step.

"That's right. Alex is and will be our friend, no matter what" - Said Jack.

At the same moment, toru placed his sight on Sakia. "Misaki, we used to be a great team and greats friend. Why are you siding him?"

Ignoring Toru's question, Sakia bit her lower lip and remained silent for several minutes and then, she gave a few steps toward Alex.

"Do you not remember, Alex, about our relationship?. I've loved you since the day we met, even in that ruined world our love brought joy to our only thing i wanted is to stay with..."

"That's enough. Time for talk is over and i need become one with my vessel in order to finish the ritual and save humanity from their foolness". interrupted Naberus.

"Naberus, I won't allow such madness. You have no rights to do whatever you want". shouted Yusei as he walks toward Naberus, but before he could get any further, Alex stepped forward, blocking his path

"No, Yusei. It's my duty to fight him. Naberus, duel me. If you win you'll can take over my body, but if i end up victorious you shall stop this madness".

"Alex, let Yusei duel him. Don't remember what he did to you?" Shouted Toru

"I'll be fine. I can't allow more suffering. Besides, as i said It's my duty". replied Alex

Yusei silently nodded and returned with her friends. Suddenly, a compartment rose from the floor revealing an elegant duel disk made of silver. Naberus took the duel disk and placed it on his right arm. Both, Alex and Naberus, making eye contact began to shuffle their deck.

As soon as the duel started, everyone cheered to Alex. Sakia remained quiet near Naberus, her heart was racing.

The duel began nicely for Alex, but when the 5th turn arrived, Naberus managed to summon the synchro monster, Trident Dragion. Two monsters summoned by Alex were destroyed by Trident Dragion's effect, leaving his field open. Alex could avoid his attacks, activating the trap card "Threatening roar". In the middle of the duel Naberus achieved to drop Alex's life point to the half. Alex only dealt 1200 LP to Naberus.

seeing how his field was open and Naberus achieved to summon a powerful card, Alex fell on his knees. "Is this how it ends? I'm sorry my friend I have failed you".

Sherry enraged at Alex's words rushed toward him. She grabbed him by his red bandana and punched his face. The force of the blow dropped Alex to the floor.

"Start making sense, you idiot. It's true that he has a powerful monster but the duel is not over. You can't throw the towel because the fate of this world and all of us depends of this duel". yelled Sherry as she was shaking Alex.

Alex couldn't do anything but to remain absentminded. At the same time, Sakia ran toward Alex and pulled Sherry from him.

"Stay back, woman. Who do you think you are?" said Sakia in an aggressive tone.

After that, Yusei approached Sherry and took her back. Then, Sakia removed her visor which was covering her brown eyes, revealing her beautiful face and tried to make eye contact with Alex. Then Sakia placed his arm around him, approached her mouth to his ear and dropped her voice to a whisper - "Darling, you must stand up and win this duel. Do it for me and your friends who believe in you".

A warm tender feeling ran through Alex's who was watching the scene with the three-headed dragon at his back said. "Sakia, You dare to betray me!"

Sakia glanced at him and replied. "Shut up, You're not anymore the man that you used to be, the man i used to love. I can tell... Alex is the one i love"

As Sakia finished speaking, a tremor shaked the room. The mark of the dragon began to glow on the signers's arms.

"What's now !" exclaimed the gang

Naberus's face darkened and said. "As i expected, the core is overheating, we must complete the ritual and release all the energy over the surface. Otherwise, The energy could created a giant rift and the Sacred sanctum will be absorbed into another dimension".

Alex regained his strength and rose vigorously. Then, he glanced at his friend in a serious look. "Everyone, thanks for everything you've done for me, but it's time for you to leave this place before it's too late. You must focus and use the power of the crimson dragon to escape."

Suddenly Jack shouted. "Are you out of your mind? I, Jack Atlas, never run away and leaves my friends behind".

Yusei, Crow and Aki added. "We, neither".

Sakia placing his sight on the group said. "Please, you must leave this place as soon as possible. Alex and I will stay here and handle things here. Besides, You got the key to bring a brilliant future".

At the same moment, Toru exclaimed. "But... You two are my best friends. I just can't leave you knowing I will never see you again"

Without saying a word, Sakia raised her right arm and pronounced an incantation. A crimson sphere engulfed the Signers and their two companions. The Crimson Dragon sent the gang out of the Sacred Sanctum.

Sakia turned his sight to Alex and Naberus saying. "Well, the rest is up to you, Alex".

"Yup. It's time for me to put an end to this duel. For you and everyone. I vowed to always defend my friends, even if it cost me my life". replied Alex

At the same moment, the blank card who Alex received from the stone tablet before his duel againts Aporia, began to glow and turned into the synchro monster card, Ally of Justice Decisive , the duel resumed.

In Alex's turn, he drawn and activated the spell card swords of revealing light allowing him 3 turns before Naberus could send a mortal blow. Then, before he ended his turn he summoned "Rose, Warrior of Revenge", a level 4 tuner monster which allowed him to special summon from the graveyard,Quillbolt Hedgehog, which Yusei gave him as a gift when they met for the first time. Finally he set two face-down cards

In Naberus's turn, he summoned D.D Master in attack position. He could not attack due the effect of swords of revealing light, so he ended his turn.

As soon as Alex drawn his next card, he activated the continuous trap "Call of the hunted" which was set in his previous turn, summoning Horus, the black flame dragon lv4 from the graveyard. Using the three monster on his field, he achieved to summon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor. As soon as the powerful machine came out of the light beam, Sakia trying to keep the balance due the strong tremor grinned. It's time to put an end to the duel.

Then, Alex gave a step forward and pointed at Naberus. "While my opponent control a face-up light monster, I can use one of my monster's effects. By sending all my remaining cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can look at my opponent's hand".

At the same moment, Naberus showed up his three remaining card. Then, Alex chose Cyber Dragon the only light monster on his hand. When. Naberus sent the card to the graveyard a powerful blast came out from one of Decisive Armor's cannons dealing 2100 damage point to Naberus. Suddenly, something bothered Alex. Knowing that his victory was close, he noticed that Naberus was too calm, like if he was ready to lose.

"This is a checkmate. My monster attacks to your D.D Master" - shouted Alex. Another blast was shooted from the central cannon toward Naberus´s monster dropping to 0 his remaining LP.

Meanwhile, on the surface, as dusk approached, Rua,Ruka and Mizoguchi were staring at the fortress in the sky. Suddenly, Ruka spotted a crimson sphere appeared . Yusei, Jack, Aki, Toru and Sherry found themselves near the old Ener-D reactor

The three rushed toward the gang.

"Yusei,Jack, Crow, big sis Aki !" shouted the twins while they ran toward them.

Mizoguchi with a broad smile on his face approached to Sherry." Good gravy! You're safe, my lady".

As soon as the three arrived to their friend they noticed a gloomy atmosphere around their friend's faces. Ruka asked them but none of them answered. They remained silent leaving on Ruka a confused fell on his knees punching floor enraged and blaming himself for be unable to do anything for his two friends

Inside the Sacred Sanctum, the duel was over, tremors were more violent than before .

Naberus fell on his knees and muttered. "I refuse to accept this! I cannot let you defeat me!"

Sakia standing next to Alex said "Haven't you realized? Your power is almost exhausted"

"You've lost, don't try anything funny". said Alex.

"Humph, I suppose, now I can tell you the entire truth" said Naberus.

The entire truth? replied Misaki and Alex.

Naberus rose up and said. "My...I mean... our real name is Dr. Lucius Belgaine and as I told you before Sakia and myself were sent to this time from the future due to we were unable to finish our research "Project Gaia". Our leader, Z-one, sent us back in time with a new young body to fulfill a new goal. It was then that our bodies splitted in two.I keep all our memories and skills, and you were just were a empty vessel. When I sent you to the surface. I spent many years monitoring your evolution from this very room.I watched how you developed your own emotions thanks to the help of the new family who found you and the friends that you've met.

Alex approached to his other self and asked him. "Then,why did you do this?"

Belgaine pointed his eyes on Sakia and answered the question. "It was all for Sakia. Back then, before she was rescued by Z-one, she had suffered the lost of her family and friends. Alone, she wandered for month the ruined streets of Neo Domino city. When Z-one agreed to sent us back in time, I realized that we got another chance to be happy". Lucius's words caused a deep impact in Sakia's heart. "When Aporia failed to complete the circuit, I had no other choice but to use the remaining power of the circuit to bring the Sacred Sanctum and follow the plan B. After all the time i spent traped here I became too arrogant and too jealous because you get the beter part. Jealousy blinded my mind, so i decided to show myself and reclaim my rights. It was then, when I took the name of a demon of the ancient mythology.

"Even if you did it for Sakia, I cannot forgive you. You've caused a lot of suffering to Yusei and his friends. Antinomy didn't deserve his fate". said Alex

At the same moment, Lucius glanced at Alex and said. "Listen to me, this place won't last long. I'll use my remaining power to create a portal which lead you and Sakia to the surface.

At the same moment a black portal opened behind Sakia and Alex.

"But, what about you? Please, come with us". enquired Sakia.

Lucius grinned and said. "No, my love. As you know, I am tied to this place. Besides, It's time for me to pay for all the suffering i caused".

Alex took Sakia and headed toward the portal. Before they could cross the portal, Lucius shouted. "Take care of Sakia and make her happy". Soon after the portal engulfed the couple, a boulder from the ceiling fell over Naberus.

On the surface, A strong noise came out from the fortress. Yusei and his friend saw how a black rift swallowed the entire fortress. At the same moment, a sad atmosphere surrounded everyone. Ruka cannot hold the tears knowing that she'll never see her friends again.

Rua hugged his sister trying to comfort her. Suddenly, He spotted two figures in the distance getting closer.

"Look, everyone ! Over there !" exclaimed Rua excited.

"It's them ! They're alive" exclaimed Aki holding both hands and shedding tears of joy.

The entire gang scrambled over to the couple yelling their names. Ruka ran as fast as she could and rushed against Sakia.

"Big sis Misaki... *sob*... You returned to us... *sob*...I'm so happy" said Ruka pounding softly her belly.

Smiling, Sakia took and hugged the little girl. Even if she didn't know her, Sakia knew that Ruka was someone special.

"So, you made it back. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, guys" said Toru as soon as he arrived alongside Team 5ds.

Sakia Left Ruka on the floor and looked at Alex. "Darling, It something wrong? You don't look happy"

Alex was serious and clutching the heart-shaped pendant hanging around his neck. "Sakia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I..I should have know how important was Lucius to you and...

Sakia placed his finger on Alex's lips trying to shut him. "I knew this joy will only last for a few short moment, but we all know what would happened if you had lost that duel. I'm just glad you remembered our relationship."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Alex

"My love, I wish to stay here, but when I saw this kid hugging me so strong, I realized how my alter ego is very dear for her and especially for you, Alex. Besides, I need time to reflex, but I promise I'll keeping watching for you and for Misaki"

Sakia approached to Toru and grinned. "And you Toru,I know she's too Brash and self centered, but don't argue too much with her, Ok?"

Smiling, Toru silently nodded his head. Then, Sakia clutched her chest. "Now then, farewell my love. I hope we could meet again, someday". Sakia began to glow and the original Misaki back to normal fainting on Alex's arms.

Minutes later, Misaki began to open her eyes. Alex could not contain his tears of emotion."I've missed you so much,Misaki *sob*"

"Wow, I´ve never seen Alex like that" exclaimed Toru

"It's natural. After all,Misaki is too precious to him." said Aki

"I think we should let them be alone" muttered Rua

"Rua's right ... is right. We should let them be. Tee-hee, I knew they were made for each other" exclaimed Ruka blushing

Then, Misaki noticed that the entire gang were watching at them. " Hey Alex, stop crying. You're embarrassing me!"

Toru approached to the couple. "Hey Misaki, I'm glad to see you again"

Misaki looked to everybody confused "Uh? What are you saying?

"It seems that she doesn't remember anything" said Jack

At the same moment, Sherry who was trying her best to hide his jealousy, remained behind the gang. "Humph, Let go Mizoguchi, We have no business here. It's time to leave".

Alex spotted Sherry and Mizoguchi leaving without saying a word, he immediately left Misaki and called Sherry. "Sherry, wait"

Everyone except Toru and Misaki, turned and ran toward them.

Sherry turned her head. "What's now?".

"Thank you, for everything". Said Alex

"No, It's me who should give you my thanks". replied Sherry

"For what?" Asked

"Thanks to you, we have a new chance to build a new future. Oh, and my apologies for punching you before" replied sherry with a faint smile

"Bah, don't worry about that. I'm used" joked Alex

Yusei gave a step forward. "What are you gonna do from now on? You know you can stay with us.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I have my own business to take of" replied Sherry

"Don't forget you still being one of us" said Alex

"Alex, I wish you and your girlfriend a good life. Maybe...someday we could get our rematch" said Sherry getting on her D-Runner

"You bet, and this time it won't be so easy" exclaimed Alex

After that, Sherry and Mizoguchi left. Alex returned alongside his two friends

Yusei approached Alex and asked "By the way, What happened to him?"

Alex's face turned serious. "It's hard to explain, but all i can say is that even if we had a different idea of justice, our goal was the same. I can't do anything but accept the fact that he was a very important part of me. The only thing left for me to do is fulfill his last will: Keep living and protect Misaki".

Jack placed his hand of Alex's shoulder "You know you can count on us"

"Jack, Yusei, Crow. You have the power to move the people's heart and I trust you will be able to build a bright new future". exclaimed Alex

Minutes later, an helicopter from Public Security appeared in the sky. As soon as landed, Mikage Sagiri, Tetsu Ushio and Yeager came out and approached to the gang.

"Good news everyone, things are getting back to normal" exclaimed Mikage.

Rua raised her voiced and yelled "Well, we should back to home. It getting late and you guys look tired"

"I , this place look creepy at night." Added Ruka

"I'm still not sure what is going on but i'm getting dusty in this place and I want to go home and take a shower" argued Misaki

Suddenly, Toru grabbed Misaki by her shoulder. Not so fast young lady. Remember that you left the garage a mess. Pieces from your D-Runner still scattered on the floor, not to say you have clients waiting for their pieces to be fixed. The same client you stole from Yusei.

Misaki turned on her heel and looked him in an angry face "Toruuu". At the same moment they began to argue

"Are they always like this?" asked Crow grinning

"They've been like that since we met. I don't think that´ll ever change" replied Alex with his left hand on his head.

"It's enough you two" said Alex

"Humph, Alex let go i won't spend more time arguing with this silly"

Then, Alex took Misaki's hand and brought her to his D-Runner. After saying goodbye, everybody left the place following their own path.

Back at Toru's garage, Alex and Misaki faced each other. "Well, I suppose I see you in the morning, Misaki".

Misaki grabbed Alex by his jacket "Don't be silly, tonight I want to be with you. I don't know why, but recently, i feel closer to you like if you were a very important part of me".

I suppose I can't argue with you" grinned Alex.

"Besides, I can't stand Toru's snoring. I can barely sleep at night" added Misaki

Misaki and Alex headed toward the apartment holding hands. When they arrived Alex fell over his bed and yawned.

"I think I'll take a shower before go to sleep". said Misaki

"Don't spent a lot of time on the shower. I also want to take a shower" exclaimed Alex.

Later, when Alex came out from the shower, he didn't see Misaki. He got dressed quickly and found Misaki in the rooftop. Alex approached Misaki who was gazing the starry sky.

Misaki turned her head."Alex, what happened to me? Why I'm feeling so weird? The last thing i remember is trying to get a serious talk with you".

Alex took her hand and told her everything that happened since that tried to assimilate the whole story.

"So, that is the reason why I always feel like if someone is watching me". Said Misaki in a confused face.

"I know it's hard to assimilate so soon, but it's the entire truth".

"I always knew i were from a distant future, but I didn't expect that includes you and less that I share my body and soul with someone so different" said Misaki

"Bfff...Besides, knowing you..Bfff... It hard to believe that you were a scientist. Bfff..."Joked Misaki trying to hold the laugh. But in the end, a loud laugh came out from Misaki. Alex laughed too.

Then, Alex placed his arm around Misaki. "know what? So much had happened, but one thing i can be sure of I always be at your side"

"Oh, I forgot to give you something". Then Alex took the heart-shaped pendant hanging on his neck and handed it to Misaki. She took the pendant and strongly hugged Alex. Then, without saying a word she gave him a passionate kiss while her eyes were shedding tears of joy.

After that, the couple kept gazing the starry sky. Later Misaki dropping her voice ."Know what, Alex? I want to forget everything. I want to begin anew alongside you. It may sound hilarous, but I want to have children and this place is too dangerous"

"Then, Let's leave Neo Domino and let's find a better place where we can spend our lives together and raise a family. I'll do whatever you want" exclaimed Alex.

The couple kissed again.

The next morning, The sunlight from outside filtered through the window waking Alex. When he opened his eyes, he spotted Misaki looking for her clothes in the wardrobe. Misaki noticed that Alex was already awake "Morning, sugar. Did you sleep well last night?

Alex nodded and asked her why did she awake so soon. "You know, I'm still having a lot of work to do before we depart. Besides, my D-Runner need some fixes.

Later, Misaki arrived at toru's garage with a big smile.

"Good morning, Misaki. You've arrive sooner than I expected, not to say I've never seen you in a good mood" exclaimed Toru.

Misaki didn't answer him. She took her tools and began to repair her D-Runner.

Meanwhile, Klaus arrived from Satisfaction Town. When he opened the door,he found Alex packing his belonging. "Going somewhere?".

Alex left his backpack on the floor and placed his sight on Klaus. "Grandpa, thank for everything you've done for me, but I remembered who I really am.

Klaus shocked at Alex's words " So, You know the truth?"

"So many thing have happened recently. Tonight, Misaki and I will leave Neo Domino to find a better place to live our lives and I don't know if we'll back someday.

"Did you say goodbye to your friends" asked Klaus

"No, we think it's better this way. My only regret is leaving all my friends: Toru,Nico,West and Team 5ds, after all they did for us". Replied Alex softly.

"Remember that you´ll be welcomed anytime" exclaimed Klaus.

That night, before Misaki left the garage. She kissed Toru in his right cheek and said goodbye to his friend, leaving him was waiting outside on his , both left Neo domino city.

**The end**


End file.
